The Luke Effect
by HeyYouYaYou
Summary: When Calypso staggers into camp carrying Luke, everyone is in for a surprise. Only Thalia, Percy, and Nico, Calypso, Rachel, the seven not including Annabeth, and the camp councilors aren't shunning him. But then, Kronos is shoved back in, and quite violently too. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, just an author's note here. Anywho, here are the ages. I um, kinda made everyone like, 15-17… Oh, and Leo never went to Ogygia; Calypso got out because of Percy's wish.**

 **Luke - 17**

 **Thalia - 15**

 **Annabeth - 17**

 **Percy - 16**

 **Jason - 16**

 **Piper - 16**

 **Leo - 16**

 **Hazel - 16**

 **Frank - 16**

 **Nico - 15**

 **Calypso - 16**

"Percy! Help!" I spun around, only to find Calypso. There were bags under her eyes, and her skin was an unhealthy pale color. She looked like she was about to collapse, and she was holding someone in her arms. Her hair that was usually a silky caramel in a braid was instead a rat's nest form of ponytail.

I ran to the border, where Calypso was leaning against Thalia's tree. I took the kid out of her arms, not sure what to do with Calypso, exactly. Calypso seemed to read my mind. "Infirmary. Now. I can get there." Calypso told me, already staggering towards the beige-white kinda tent.

Calypso staggered towards the infirmary, where Chiron currently was. He was in wheelchair form, wheeling himself around, checking up on the campers, most there from either a) Clarisse or b) The climbing wall. I too, had trouble with both. Clarisse had formed a special strategy for I, and well, I'm was too much of a Seaweed Brain to figure it out. Or at least, that's what Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse say anyways. It's probably true, to be honest XD.

At some point a couple minutes later, Calypso and I got to the infirmary. Chiron took one glance at the limp body in my arms, then at Calypso. He took the blond boy out of my arms, and onto a bed. Calypso collapsed into the bed next to him, breathing heavily.

"Argus… Guard the infirmary." Chiron's eyes narrowed. "Nobody is getting in. Unless it's a deity, or Percy." Chiron instructed, his voice sharp, cold, and firm.

"Why?" I asked, not getting Chiron's orders. How come nobody was allowed to see this guy? What made him so special? I mean, I'm not like jealous of anything, just curious. Seriously.

You're just a diary, why am I feeling like I need to prove myself right? I really am a Seaweed Brain, am I not?

"Just look at who this boy is, Percy." Calypso's voice was exhausted, as she sipped a huge amount of nectar. She may be pretty much a demigod now, but she could still down nectar like Dionysus could Diet Coke.

I followed Calypso's directions. I saw tousled blond hair. Pale skin looking much worse than Calypso's.

I saw a scar running through the boy's left eye.

"Luke." The name was just a whisper coming out of my mouth, dissipating into the air.

"You must tell nobody of this, boy." Chiron put a hand on my shoulder, ignoring my wide eyes and gaping mouth that was halfway to the grown. "This will be announced when the hunters visit tomorrow."

I gulped down my words, nodding soundlessly. Argus, with his many, many eyes shoved me out of the tent flaps roughly, leaving me looking like a spooked guppy out of water.

I saw someone who I thought was dead alive, and yet I still make water puns.

Nailing it. Nico and Thalia would be so proud of my puns. Well, not really. I'm getting off track. Blame my ADHD.

The conch horn blew, signaling lunch. I lined up, all by my lonely self. Everyone else was in rows depending on godly parent, with the councillor at the front, deputy right behind them. And of course, the newbie in the back, because they still didn't get the schedule.

The demi-deities marched to the picnic tables, taking their seats silently. Once the food came, _that's_ when they would start talking off people's ears.

I was the first to sacrifice. He scraped off his vegetarian sushi absentmindedly, a somewhat vague prayer forming in his thoughts.

 _Help me stay strong through what comes next._

As for as I was concerned, the gods didn't' know about Luke. And it seemed Chiron wanted it to stay that way, until at least the campers knew, anyways. Luke was given a second chance for a reason. And ever since Luke committed suicide to save Olympus, I had known that fate was precise, and didn't play around. If the three Fates wanted Luke to have a second chance at life, than so be it.

Oh yeah, Wise Girl was definitely getting to me alright.

I pushed around his food with no purpose, his thoughts just EVERYWHERE in his brain. Wherever I looked, it reminded me of Luke. Campers? Almost died from Luke. Camp necklace beads? Marked my quests against Luke The sky? Zoe Nightshade, a death indirectly from Luke. Piper? Silena. Will? Michael Lee. Leo? Charlie, as Silena called him.

I was always happy; But Luke was something else entirely. Would Luke wake up with no memories, an amesia-something? Would he wake up angry? I was almost certain he would wake up bitter and confused, however.

Perhaps when he woke up, he would be shunned. Of course, Thalia, Nico, and I would welcome him; we understood him, saw him die. But the others? Not so much. Especially Annabeth. My stomachs churned at the thought of Luke hurting my Wise Girl again. Mentally, of course.

And there was Calypso, too. Great. Annabeth already hated her; And Leo kept on flirting with her, to no avail. I mean, I suppose Calypso was pretty, and gentle, and nice, and smarter than me… Okay, I see now how Leo likes her. I like her too; But not as much as Wise Girl, of course.

Wise Girl's the best :3

Before I knew it, I was swept along, sat down a log surrounding the campfire. I seemed to be glowing blue.

The exact same blue of Luke's eyes. Or, at least Luke's eyes a couple months ago anyways. I didn't sing the cheesy/amazing songs at the top of my lungs at usual. I didn't' sing at all. I just stared at the fire.

And for a second, I saw Hestia flicker into existence.

Does she know about Luke and all?

Well, even if she did, I trusted the Last Olympian. Hestia gets it. She's just as kind and sympathetic as Calypso, if not more.

The bonfire seemed to get warmer and more friendly, and I did too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all SO much! This got more feedback than I expected, seeing as most of the people I know dislike Luke. He's awesome dough!**

 **A guesty guest: Thanks so much!**

The conch horn blew, loud, clear, and firm, signaling breakfast. The summer breeze was for once let through the camp barriers, and it felt good, touching my skin. The sun shone brighter than ever, and the seas were calm. It was another cloudless day in Long Island, New York.

Like usual, everyone lined up. There was one more shimmering silver line, with Thalia at the front. The Hunters of Artemis were here! I smiled, sending a quick nod Thalia's way. She glanced back at me, and the for once not absent Nico, nodding ever-so-slightly back. Her face stayed emotionless, as did Nico's. I pouted at them, forcing the corners of Thalia's lips to twitch ever so slightly. Nico scowled.

See? They loved me. Totally. And I was sure they would accept Luke. Like me.

We marched towards the picnic tables, averting our gazes from the bright beaming sun. It felt nice, but my eyes weren't taking the giant ball of fire too well. Was the sun friendly? Or was it mad at us? I'll never know.

"Ahem" Dionysus cleared his throat, clanking two glass wine glasses together. Empty ones, of course. "Listen up, you little maggots. Chiron has an announcement for you."

Chiron's hooves were loud against the wood planks that made up the stage. His expression was somewhat grim. Whispers started to break out among the silent, sitting crowd. The birch tables and benches inched closer together, as the demigods started to converse.

"We have two um… old/new campers. Come on up!" Chiron's voice was loud and firm, reaching every ear in the room. A boy and a girl climbed up the spruce wood planks, their sneakers slapping silently down on the wooden stairs.

"Introducing…" Chiron started.

"Calypso and Luke." A voice said. A man with tousled brown hair and twinkling blue eyes fell from the sky, landing on their feet. They had a caduceus, and flying shoes, too.

Hermes.

I could feel the grin spreading across my face, but it was quickly wiped of at the full processing of a god announcing not only Calypso, but… Luke.

The two looked well rested and perfectly healthy, however, Luke still had that bitter glint in his eyes.

The whole camp gasped, all but me and Rachel. Rachel sat perfectly still, her emerald green eyes staring into Luke's soul. Luke stares defiantly back.

Finally, all the camp councillors that were there during the war stood up, Nico, Thalia, and me included. "Nice ot have you back, instructor." Clarisse said. She smiled. Wait, back up. Clarisse actually _smiled_? Woah, Luke, you have got to teach me how to do that.

Rachel actually stood up and bowed in Luke and Calypso's direction. "It is nice to meet you, Calypso. And Luke…" Rachel turned to Luke. "It is an honor, meeting my foretold 'hero of Olympus'" Rachel sat down promptly, still lookin like a stalker and staring at the pair. Then, she pulled a notebook out of nowhere, and started sketching something out with a mechanical pencil. Luke shifted his gaze to Clarisse.

"Now, if any of you hurt him and you AREN'T in a duel, then you WILL be in trouble. Got it?" Hermes confirmed, glaring at everyone. Once everyone nodded furiously, Hermes disappeared into nowhere, dissipating.

"Our schedule for today is going to be a little different." Chiron continued. Unlike the rest of us, he seemed completely unfazed. Meanwhile, us, the campers, were having a frickin' panic attack! How? "Free time for the rest of the day, except for meals! Oh, and we have lights out at 9:00 instead of 10:00." Chiron told us casually. "Dismissed!" He barked.

"Bu-" I protested. We haven't even eaten anything yet! Annabeth sent me a scary face, and I quickly shut up.

"Councillor meeting!" Chiron shouted after us. The councillors shifted their directions, and started for the refurbished Big House.

We all plopped down in the chairs, Thalia in the Artemis space and Jason in the Zeus space.

Chiron's elbows were plopped onto the ping pong table, his face grim. He was in his wheelchair form. Luke stood next to him, emotionless. Luke's crystal blue eyes seemed blank, staring ahead into nowhere. Rachel was right next to him, in the top right corner of the room. She was observing the room silently, arms crossed. Her tie-dye shirt was straightened out, and her paint-splattered jeans were ripped in some places, probably from my sword Riptide. Whoops.

Calypso ran in, slamming the door shut behind her. Blushing, she took silent steps towards Luke and Rachel, standing right in between them.

Chiron looked at the trio in the corner, staring deeply into their souls. Calypso broke his gaze, looking down. Luke stared defiantly back, and Rachel just stared blankly. She's a lot less lively than she usually is, I wonder why… Is it because of our new campers?

"Please to recount your adventure, Calypso, Luke. Rachel, if you have any more information, please do tell." Chiron's gaze bore into Rachel, but she simply blinked her emerald green eyes.

"W-well…" Calypso stuttered cutely. I smiled at her, trying to encourage her. She smiled brilliantly back, continuing with renewed confidence. Annabeth sent me a glare, but I don't get why. I just smiled back at her, showing my rabbit teeth off. She rolled her eyes, before setting her beautiful gray eyes back on the trio in the corner.

"I found Luke in the cold, huddled up inside a cave of a national park." Calypso's almond eyes glittered with a certain degree of concern. "He was so cold… I carried him, heading somewhat in the direction of Camp Half-Blood."

"We stumbled upon Reyna." Calypso refused to meet anyone's eyes. Her gaze was focused on the wooden floor. "She helped us. She took us to Camp Jupiter."

"Three months. We spent three months there." Luke finally uttered, his eyes burning a plasma blue. "Three months." He spat. "Three months and nine days."

Rachel finally snapped out of her kind of creepy stupor, green eyes flaring for just a second. "Three months, nine days, seven hours. You rode in an ink black toyota with Reyna, until the border of New York." Rachel recited, as if it was a poem that she was required to recite in her annoying private school.

"That's pretty much it." Calypso concluded, finally meeting Percy's gaze. She looked back at Rachel, and then at Luke, inspecting their

blank and emotionless gazes, sharp and uncured.

"Golden eyes. A sharp sycthe. A purring voice." Luke finally looked up to meet my gaze. "Golden eyes." He spat. He crossed his arms, seemingly fuming at nobody.

Golden eyes.

"Kronos." Artemis spat bitterly. She entered the Big House, eyes narrowed. "We should have killed that boy. He has a body perfectly suited for Kronos. He has the strongest spirit we have seen in three hundred years; the only spirit that could handle the Titan King." Artemis nocked her bow, aiming it at Luke.

She fired. The arrow shot at Luke. My eyes widened, and the whole table stood up, minds whirring. We had no idea how to save Luke.

Goodbye, then.

A flash of light.

An obsidian sword.

Backbiter.

A silver arrow, drifting to the wooden ground.

Clank. I gaped at the arrow, as did half the room. The other half gaped at Luke, whose sword was right in from of his face, where the arrow should have shot through.

Artemis seemed slightly flustered. She was backed up against the wall, silver eyes wide open. "Y-you deflected Olympian Silver." Olympian Silver. Just the name sounded invincible, rolling off of my tongue.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."


End file.
